warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Lithium
Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside What is this feeling, so new to me? Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without You, Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow And you, my love. I am sorrowful over you Oh, but God I wanna let it go I must let you go, I have to, for everything... Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone '' Loneliness is all I have now. And I am alone. And you are gone, from me; alone, forever ''Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show '' My cold, empty heart; you showed it how to love. And now I'vew lost you ''Never wanted it to be so cold '' This emotion, what is it? What is this? This cold, bitter, emotion, what is it? ''Just didn't drink enough to say you love me '' Or is it me? I never did tell you... Now you are gone, by my own hand, and you are gone. I don't know what to feel, what to think. I am empty, and alone. So alone. ''I can't hold on to me '' Wonder what's wrong with me? '' What's wrong with me? What have I done? Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside '' ''Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without '' ''Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow '' I want to stay with you forever. I will never forget, and I shall be at agony with this bitter sorrow forever. For you. ''Don't wanna let it lay me down this time '' ''Drown my will to fly '' I am drowning, and I am losing the surface... ''Here in the darkness I know myself '' ''Can't break free until I let it go '' ''Let me go Let me go, oh, this won't let me go. You won't let me go, I can't let you free from my mind. What I have done. What have I done? I cannot tell the difference between real and dream, imaginary or alive. I know myself now, and I cannot bear to know it. I know why I let all emotion go now, I grieve for you, and for all I have lost. You reminded me of her... Darling, I forgive you after all '' You were right, see? ''Anything is better than to be alone '' It is better to die than to be alone, as I am. It would be better to die. ''And in the end I guess I had to fall '' ''Always find my place among the ashes '' Ashes and lives I have taken, lost, held. I have to fall, I cannot go on like this, or as I was. I am trapped. ''I can't hold on to me '' ''Wonder what's wrong with me? What have I done, what have I done, what can make me like this? Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside '' I am trapped within myself forever. ''Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without '' And I shall never, never forget the sweet freedom you gave me. I never showed it, but you gave me life, hope, destroyed the emptiness. ''Lithium, stay in love with me '' As I will forever. I shall always, always love you. ''I'm gonna let it go I must, and now I feel my release. Oh, my Lithium, you have freed my suffering to give it back to me, but now I see! It is clear. Thank you, my love Category:Songfics Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions